Concours Marine à tout prix !
by minimilie
Summary: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, nous somme fières de vous présenter le troisième CONCOURS ONE PIECE, Marine à tout prix ! Venez partager avec nous vos OS centrés sur... le monde de la Marine ! (modalités à l'intérieur). Faites-nous rêver ! :D
1. Présentation du concours

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'ai participé il y a peu au concours Amour Pirate de Lisen-chan, Nathdawn et Sinasta. Cette expérience m'a énormément plu… Tellement que j'ai eu envie de passer de l'autre côté, de voir ce que ça faisait d'organiser un concours One Piece Du coup, me voilà lancée, avec mes chères Mugiwaras pour m'aider dans l'organisation : Larmes-Noire, MlleLauChan et Subliime, des auteures aux goûts aussi divers que variés, tout comme moi ^^

Quelques petits mots pour expliciter les modalités du concours :

\- Ecrire un **OS** de minimum **1500 mots** (pas de limite maximale pour ne pas brider votre imagination)  
\- OS centré sur **un ou des membres de la Marine** (le terme « Marine » étant volontairement assez général ici, il inclut toutes les organisations mises en place pour contrer les Pirates : les Marines bien sûr, mais aussi les capitaines corsaires et les unités spéciales telles que le CP-9 et le G-5)  
\- **Pas de OC**, et éviter les OOC autant que possible  
\- Tous les genres sont acceptés  
\- Rating à la convenance des auteurs (K, K+, T, M…)  
\- **Pas** de scènes de **viol** explicites (c'est inscrit dans le règlement ffnet), ni de **pédophilie**, ni de **zoophilie**

\- Pairings au choix (des Marines/Pirates sont acceptés). Friendship, couples hétéro, yaoï et yuri, même threesome… Faites-vous plaisir !  
\- Respect du cadre, de l'univers de One Piece mais **UA admis**  
\- Histoire **cohérente**  
\- Un texte aéré, dans un bon français (vocabulaire, grammaire, orthographe, syntaxe). N'hésitez pas à faire appel à des **betas** si vous avez des difficultés à vous corriger.  
\- Titre original et résumé qui tient la route

**Nous nous réservons le droit de refuser tout texte qui ne satisferait pas les règles évoquées ci-dessus. **Si cela arrive nous vous enverrons un MP pour vous expliquer la raison du refus, mais normalement, si vous jouez le jeu, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes )

Ecrire un petit quelque chose sur Garp, Tsuru, Akainu, Momonga, Kizaru, Kobby, Dobberman, Smoker, Lucci, Kong, Kalifa, Moria, Z du temps où il était dans la Marine, ou le conseil des Sages vous titille depuis un moment ? Les combats quotidiens de ces hommes et femmes qui se battent pour la Justice vous font rêver ? Les raisons pour lesquelles les Grands Corsaires sont devenus Grands Corsaires vous interpellent ? Vous suspectez que des personnes telles que Tsuru et Rayleigh, ou bien, Akainu et Doflamingo, aient pu avoir une liaison un jour ? Un de vos fantasmes d'auteur depuis longtemps est de décrire ce qui se passe dans les vestiaires du Quartier Général après les entraînements ? (Miam… *_*) Et bien à vos claviers… Prêts ? C'est parti !

Petite particularité de ce concours : il n'y aura **pas de jury**. Ce seront les participant-e-s et les lecteur-rice-s qui éliront les meilleurs textes, _via_ un sondage qui sera mis en place à la fin du concours. Il y a cependant des modératrices (nous quatre ^^), qui inscriront les participants, rajouteront à la communauté les textes concourants. Nous avons choisi ce système d'élection par les lecteurs pour plusieurs raisons, et notamment pour permettre aux modérateurs de participer au concours s'ils le souhaitent.

Les inscriptions sont ouvertes jusqu'au 5 juillet pour vous laisser le temps d'écrire vos OS (envoyez-moi un petit MP pour me prévenir que vous voulez participer )). Vous aurez jusqu'au **9 juillet inclus** pour mettre votre chef d'œuvre en ligne. N'oubliez pas d'indiquer dans le résumé « **[Concours]** » ou « **[Concours Marine] **», pour que nous les modératrices nous puissions vous reconnaître et ajouter votre texte à la communauté.

Communauté : 

www*fanfiction*net/community/Concours-Marine-%C3%A0-tout-prix/113517/ (remplacez les « * » par des « . » et vous y êtes !)

Le **prix** du concours : Chaque participant et chaque modératrice s'engage à faire de la pub aux gagnants, soit sur leur profil, soit sur leur prochaine publication.

Voilà, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à nous contacter… Nous espérons que vous serez nombreux à participer et nous attendons avec impatience vos textes qui, à coup sûr, seront grandioses :)

Amusez-vous bien et faites-nous rêver !


	2. Liste des participants

Oyez oyez, chers lecteurs et compétiteurs ! Voici la tant attendue liste des participants au concours ! [Un peu en retard, étant donné que ChocOlive Flamous a déjà posté son OS… je m'en excuse, j'aurai dû l'ajouter bien plus tôt.]

* * *

Liste des participants du concours **Marine à tout prix !**

Anna-chan17

ChocOlive Flamous

Cosy-chwan

Crowny

(Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys)

DeathLetter

Eladriend

Elowlie

flllora

hasegawa-chwan

Jyanadavega

Koyuki-Gol

(la vague folle)

Linaelle

Lisen-chan

Mlle Baka

MlleLauChan

(MogowKo)

nathdawn

Nodoka997

R. N. Zuzu

Roussette

Sinasta

Soullakh

Subliime

SwordsgirlJackie

TearsOfPen

Uki96

Zetsuen

* * *

Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à répondre au défi ! La liste sera actualisée au fur et à mesure que de nouveaux participant-e-s s'inscriront (nous l'espérons ! Plus on est de fous, plus on s'amuse )

Maintenant, quelques petites précisions suite à des questions qui m'ont été posées par MP et qui pourraient vous être utile si vous avez les mêmes doutes.

\- _A partir de quand peut-on poster notre OS ?_ Une fois que votre inscription est prise en compte, vous pouvez poster **quand vous voulez**, même là maintenant tout de suite si ça vous dit ) Il faut juste poster avant le 9 juillet 23h59, c'est la seule contrainte.

\- _Si le personnage principal est un personnage de la marine et que l'on brode son histoire avec des personnes qui ne sont pas de la marine c'est bon aussi ?_ L'OS doit être centré sur un membre de la marine/des organisations gouvernementales/un Grand Corsaire, mais vous pouvez faire intervenir qui vous voulez autour : un marine qui par un concours de circonstances se retrouve au milieu d'un équipage de pirates, ça marche, un membre du G-5 qui a une relation avec un rookie, ça marche aussi… Pas de OC, par contre (pas de Mary-Sue/Gary-Tsu non plus).

\- _Si on a un membre du CP9 dans le pairing mais que l'histoire se passe après Enies Lobby, est-ce que ça colle quand même aux règles ?_ Oui. Vous avez le droit d'écrire sur les ex-marines/Shichibukai/membres des autres organisations gouvernementales.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai assez parlé pour aujourd'hui… Je laisse la place aux autres modos, qui avaient envie de vous laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ! A bientôt, j'ai hâte de lire vos OS !

minimilie

* * *

Petit mot de Larmes-Noire :

Bonjour, bonsoir, etc. (Remarque pour moi de treize à dix-sept heures c'est « bonne nuit ».) Bref, l'idée du concours m'excite fortement et j'en attends beaucoup. J'espère avoir quelque chose de fluide et assez imposant à lire (1500 mots, ça commence à être bien alors c'est parfait !) et surtout, j'aimerais voir de la diversité. Des binômes plutôt rares et même carrément déjantés pour certain, en espérant que grâce à ce concours certains personnages très peu utilisés (que ce soit dans les corsaires, les unités secrètes ou la marine) pointent le bout de leur nez. En résumé (vraiment compact) bonne chance à tous ! J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir lire vos œuvres ! Bye !

* * *

Petit mot de MlleLauChan :

Merci à tous les auteurs de participer à cette nouvelle aventure ! Tout cet enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, j'en suis toute retournée ! Je vous souhaite bon courage pour relever le défi et donnez vous à fond tout en vous faisant plaisir et sans vous prendre la tête ! J'insiste là-dessus, l'essentiel est de faire un texte qui vous plait de prime abord, les lecteurs ne l'apprécieront que davantage. Ceci dit, la diablesse que je suis a bien hâte de lire vos écrits !

Bonne chance à tous ! Que Dame Inspiration, cette petite capricieuse, soit avec vous !

* * *

Petit mot de Subliime :

Coucou ! Je vous encourage dans l'écriture de votre OS ! Je suis persuadée qu'on aura le droit à un très beau concours grâce à vous !


	3. Newsletter

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Cela fait un petit moment que le concours Marine à tout prix ! a commencé et de nombreux participants ont déjà posté leur OS, merci à eux ! Nous avons lu de très bonnes choses qui nous ont fait passer d'agréables moments de lecture et nous espérons que cela continuera ainsi avec les prochains. Il vous reste un peu moins d'un mois pour poster, ça vous laisse encore un peu de temps ;)

Nous vous rappelons par ailleurs que les inscriptions restent ouvertes jusqu'au 5 juillet (en mettant une review ici, ou en nous envoyant un MP). De nouveaux participants se sont inscrits récemment, la liste des participants (chapitre 2 de cette fiction) sera mise à jour dès que possible.

N'oubliez pas de lire les fictions des autres participants et de reviewer ! Soyez fair-play entre vous, ce concours est l'occasion de découvrir plein de nouveaux auteurs :D On est en train de réfléchir à la manière de procéder pour les votes à la fin du concours, on vous tiendra au courant dès que cela se sera précisé !

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce petit topo de mi-parcours ... Ecrivez bien, lisez, découvrez, éclatez-vous surtout !

* * *

PS : Ces derniers temps j'ai de gros soucis de connexion internet... J'ose espérer que cela sera bientôt résolu. En attendant, si vous voyez que je ne réponds pas à vos MP aussi vite que vous le voudriez et que c'est urgent, n'hésitez pas à contacter les autres modératrices (MlleLauChan, Larmes-Noire et Subliime), elles sauront vous renseigner :D


	4. Modalités pour le vote

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ça y est, le concours **Marine à Tout Prix !** est fini ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont participé, aux lecteurs, ainsi qu'à ceux qui se sont inscrits mais qui à cause de problèmes techniques/d'inspiration/de temps n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller au bout de leur OS !

Pour rappel, les OS du concours sont tous sur la Communauté **Marine à tout prix !** (lien : www*fanfiction*net/community/Concours-Marine-%C3%A0-tout-prix/113517/ (remplacez les « * » par des « . » et vous y êtes !). Allez les lire, ils sont tous aussi superbes les uns que les autres !

* * *

C'est maintenant **à vous** participants et lecteurs de choisir le palmarès des meilleurs OS de ce concours ! (pose à la Uncle Sam comme dans l'affiche de propagande pour l'armée américaine)

Ça n'a pas été facile de trouver un mode de vote qui permette de conserver l'anonymat des réponses tout en étant sûr que les votants ont été fair-play et ont lu tous les OS (sinon comment peuvent-ils être certains qu'il n'y a pas d'autres fictions du concours qui surpassent leurs coups de coeur ? ^^). Nous avons finalement opté pour cette solution-ci, qui devrait satisfaire tout le monde J

Ça se passe sur ce lien :

docs*google*com/forms/d/1_Zi6GRYWM14uJL6KLlaLwhM_mCN2pajg8wtVSJHyVEM/viewform?usp=send_form (idem, remplacez les étoiles par des points)

* * *

Nous avons fourni à tous les auteurs ayant posté un OS un numéro d'anonymat. S'il y a des lecteurs non participants qui souhaitent également voter, **demandez un numéro d'anonymat à ****Larmes-Noire**** par MP**, elle vous en donnera un. Si vous avez par mégarde perdu votre numéro, vous pouvez également le lui re-demander, elle a la liste.

Pour pouvoir voter, c'est tout simple :

\- Lisez et **mettez des reviews** sur **tous**** les OS participants** (c'est notre seul moyen de vérifier que vous les avez bien tous lus)

\- Allez sur le lien de vote

\- Renseignez votre numéro de votant ainsi que vos **deux**** OS favoris** parmi la liste des OS du concours, puis validez

\- **Envoyez un MP à ****MlleLauChan** pour qu'on sache que vous avez voté

* * *

Vous avez jusqu'au **14 août inclus** pour voter, ça vous laisse un peu de temps pour lire tranquillement les OS :)

Vous connaîtrez donc les OS vainqueurs le 15 août dans la journée normalement, sauf en cas de bug du site…

**Nous vérifierons que ceux qui ont voté ont joué le jeu** et mis des reviews sur les OS des autres participants !

Voilà, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ainsi que de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont.

A très bientôt !

Les modos

PS : minimilie et Subliime s'en vont dans un endroit sans internet jusque mi-août et ne seront donc pas joignables d'ici là. En cas de souci, contactez plutôt une autre modératrice (MlleLauChan, ou Larmes-Noire) :).


End file.
